mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lame Brain
Lame Brain is the first issue in the My Gym Partner's a Monkey, comic franchise. It's the first story from the 38th issue of the Cartoon Network Block Party, overall. Synopsis A rat student, by the name "Test Subject X-43" joins Charles Darwin Middle School, and Adam feels suspicious about the metal box on his head. Plot Principal Pixiefrog introduces a new student to Mr. Hornbill's class. A rat with a metal box on his head, known only as "Test Subject X-43", which they often called "TSX-43" for short. Adam immediately raises suspicion about the nature of the new student and the ominous box on his head. However, Jake doesn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. Unbeknownst to the two of them, The Spiffies are the ones controlling Test Subject X-43's mind with the brain box, in a malicious attempt to make friends. Adam later preaches to Windsor and Slips about the dilemma, but they seem to be just as unalarmed as Jake. During lunch, Lupe and Ingrid feel the same, talking about just how amazing all the functions of TSX-43's brain box are. The group talks about how the brain box comes equipped with an insult mode, a confidence mode, a slithering mode, and various other random things. Adam tries convincing them that there's something wrong with this brain box, but it only falls on deaf ears. Jake suddenly bursts in through the doors and gets everyone's attention for a special announcement for TSX-43, saying that he's invented a system that will attack brain boxes to people's heads. The lot of the students, stampede to get their brain boxes. Adam stops Jake and assures him that the brain box is really a mind control device, but still, he doesn't listen, and he goes to the machine to get his brain box. When Jake gets to the machine, Bull Sharkowski tells him to go to the back of the line, but Jake justifies his line cutting, with the fact that he was friends with TSX-43, ever since he was first introduced to the school. Still, he is shunned to the back of the line. However, Jake still refuses to stop, and so he thinks up an alternative plan. He distracts Test Subject X-43 from his work, telling him to check something out in the bathroom. Jake lures TSX into the stall and tells him to look in the toilet. While he's distracted, he knocks him out cold with a crowbar and steals the brain box. Adam rushes into the bathroom, trying to stop Jake from going to far, but by barging in so abruptly, he startles Jake into dropping the electric box in the toilet, making it short circuit and go haywire. Jake still puts it on his head, and the dysfunctional machine, causes his brain to go nuts and for him to bounce around the room, and become the new slave of The Spiffies. Adam checks up on the rat, who recovers from not only his coma, but also from the mind control, he had just undergone with The Spiffies. He explains Adam the whole truth about The Spiffies being behind the whole thing. Adam goes to Principal Pixiefrog's office to warn him about what's happening, and they team up to put a stop to it. When they arrive on the scene, Jake has already put tons of other students in brain boxes already. The Spiffies are about to finally reign triumphant, until Adam swoops in on a vine and snatches the brain box off of Jake's head, breaking the mind-control connection. Principal Pixiefrog threatens to put The Spiffies in detention for the rest of the school year, but the rat gives him a better idea. The Spiffies then become tutors for the rat, trying to teach him about finding triangular angles. However, this is complete torture for The Spiffies, given they have to cram themselves in a tiny closet for their classroom and their student happens to be really stupid. Adam is happy that everything's going well for the rest of the school, but Jake is still mad that he doesn't have the brain box anymore. Characters Major Characters *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Test Subject X-43 *The Spiffies **Phineas Porpoise **Marvin Hammy **Aloysius Elephant **Daniel Calamari **Nestor Parrot *Principal Pixiefrog Minor Characters *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Bull Sharkowski *Mr. Hornbill (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *The title is a reference to the insult of the same name. *The full names of all five of The Spiffies are presented in a narration box, here. *Principal Pixiefrog broke the fourth wall, saying that he could solve the problem with The Spiffies, by the time the next panel comes around. Continuity *The animals obsessing over the shiny Brain Box is a continuation of "Shiny Thing", where it was learned that animals are helplessly attracted to shiny objects. Cultural References *Windsor mentions that the Brain Box was able to recreate George Washington's crossing of the Delaware, using hand puppets. Errors *In the narration box at the start of the comic, Adam Lyon's last name is misspelled as "Adam Lyons". Gallery Lame Brain Page 1.jpg Lame Brain Page 2.jpg Lame Brain Page 3.jpg Lame Brain Page 4.jpg Lame Brain Page 5.jpg Lame Brain Page 6.jpg Lame Brain Page 7.jpg Lame Brain Page 8.jpg Category:Comics